His Turn
by Dinopaws
Summary: After finally getting Sasuke back, Naruto leaves the village for a much needed vacation. When Sasuke hears this, he knows it's his turn to go after his best friend just like Naruto did for him so many times before. Sasunaru
1. Anxious Bonds

**Chapter 1: Anxious Bonds**

It was…unbearable… the _trepidation_ slicing through his stomach. The constriction of his throat. The clenching, _raw_, guilt that gripped his heart.

He was back. Finally, Sasuke was back. So why wasn't Naruto thrilled? After so much heartache and pain, he was back at last. Naruto finally got what he wanted. So, why couldn't he just be happy?

Perhaps it was because everything, in a painfully ironic way, turned out to be so anticlimactic. One second they were fighting a grueling battle, and the next, Sasuke was being lugged back to Konoha. There was no epic conclusion. Nobody died. It just ended.

Sakura, as expected, was ecstatic. As was Ino… And pretty much every flouncing female citizen of Konoha. Hell, the council was even glad their Uchiha bloodline was back safely within the borders.

Naruto, however, was conflicted. The mere thought of the Uchiha looking him in the eye, hell, even looking in his direction made the blonde's stomach clench and shudder.

In retrospect, Naruto knew he should be as thrilled as Sakura, if not more so. They had been best friends after all. However, he just couldn't shake off the guilt…the betrayal. He knew Sasuke had changed. The time with Orochimaru undoubtedly iced over his heart and sullied any recollection of his bonds in Konoha.

Sure, the cursed seal had been removed, but that didn't change the fact that Sasuke had still betrayed him. He tried to _kill_ him. Orochimaru's hand in Sasuke's insane quest for vengeance was only fueled by previous notions of hatred.

Naruto knew the cursed seal had warped his best friend into a monster. Despite this, he couldn't help but feel betrayed.

If Sasuke were to so much as _glance_ his direction, he'd shatter. The last remnants of fortitude would crumble and Naruto would reach his breaking point. The blond could feel in his bones the strain all of this stress was putting on him, and for the first time, he felt he might not be able to go on.

Being unwaveringly optimistic was draining. Sometimes, raw determination just didn't cut it.

With guilt still suffocating him, Naruto knew he needed to speak to Tsunade. It was time for a break. From everything.

* * *

The Hokage's gaze on him was heavy and imploring. Naruto had requested to be relieved of shinobi duty and wanted to be granted a passport. He knew he was just running from the still hospitalized traitor, but he'd do anything to dampen the shame.

Sasuke hated him. Of course he would. Who wouldn't hate someone whose goal was specifically tailored to prevent the other's from happening? Without a doubt, Naruto knew the Uchiha would curse and abhor his presence. Naruto couldn't be anywhere near those hate-filled eyes. Those eyes that would rip into his core and burn any last shred of their bond.

Tsunade's fingers steepled under her chin in a calculating manner, "How long will you be gone?"

"Until I'm ready to come back," The words pierced the air with unwavering resolve.

The woman couldn't say that she hadn't seen this coming. Since the Uchiha's return, Naruto had been distant and standoffish, preferring to perch atop the Hokage monument, or train alone, deep within Konoha's forests.

As much as she hated to admit it, Tsunade knew that this break would do Naruto some good. There would be no enemies, no missions, and most importantly, no Sasuke. Every ninja eventually requested a reprieve, and Naruto was no exception.

A thick shinobi travel passport was stamped in approval and Tsunade handed it over to the teen, "You'll need this so you don't get mistaken for a missing-nin."

Naruto nodded his head and carefully thumbed through the papers. This was the right decision. He'd use this time to find his bearings and become stronger mentally. And once he was ready to come back he'd be able to face the traitor and possibly make amends. Or not. Nothing was set in stone and Naruto didn't even know how long he'd be gone. What if everything changed when he came back? What if Konoha was no longer his home?

Blue eyes flashed to Tsunade's weary expression. What if he was no longer accepted? The thought of sneering faces of malicious villagers, with their acidic glares, caused anxiety to swirl in his stomach.

Was this the right decision?

"Gaki, you're free to leave whenever you wish."

Yes.

This was his opportunity to be selfish. He could ignore Sasuke's eyes, Sakura's pleas, his friends' disappointment, and the villagers' disapproval. He could just live for himself. Who knows, maybe it'll be fun.

"Thanks, Obaa-chan!"

"Brat!"

They quickly dropped the charade and exchanged knowing looks. Naruto would be back. Eventually. Tsunade could accept this. If anyone deserved a break, it was him.

"Naruto, be safe," The tired command resonated with authority.

The blonde's eyes squinted like that of a fox as he gave a thumbs up, "Of course!" He lifted the glittering gem from under his collar, "I still have to take care of this necklace, don't I? I'll make sure nothing bad happens to it!"

He gave another thumbs up, and before Tsunade could respond the door clicked shut.

* * *

"Tsunade-shishou!" The pink haired kunoichi burst through the door, "Have you seen Naruto? I want to go with him to see Sasuke-kun."

Tsunade's eyes shifted from the sake cupped between her palms to the girl, "I thought he would have told you."

Sakura tilted her head, "Huh? Tell me what?"

Tsunade twisted her chair around to gaze at the Hokage monument, "Naruto has," she swallowed the bitter taste in her mouth, "taken a vacation. He isn't in the village right now," The sake rippled in her trembling hands.

Pink eyebrows rose, "W-What? Why?"

"I'm sorry, Sakura," the older woman sighed, "but I've got quite a bit of work to finish. I'm sure if you talk to Iruka he'll have the answers you're looking for. Now, please leave."

Sakura jumped to attention before nodding and making her exit. She ended up going to the academy to ask Iruka if he knew what was happening. The chunin had only shrugged; eyes focusing on anything but the girl facing him, before saying Naruto needed a vacation.

Had Sakura been less conscientious of her appearance her mouth would have been agape. Naruto was known for being the number one hyperactive ninja in Konoha for a reason. He could barely sit still, let alone relax on a vacation. Sakura just couldn't wrap her brain around it.

These puzzling thoughts were rolling around in her mind as she made her way to the infirmary where Sasuke was being treated. As far as she knew, the Uchiha had yet to wake up due to the profuse amount of injuries he'd received. Most of which had not even been from Naruto and the retrieval team. His life threatening condition was mainly from Itachi's brutal hands.

Both Uchiha's finally reached their destined battle, and as clichés go, Sasuke was the victor. However, that does not refute the fact that Itachi had done more than his fair share of damage to the younger male.

Sasuke's goal had finally been fulfilled. And, not even a day after that, Naruto's had as well.

Sakura couldn't help but feel lost. Now what? She had expected that Sasuke, despite his treason, would once again be instilled as a Konoha ninja, Team Seven would reform, and they'd be the perfect family again.

But Naruto was gone.

She couldn't help but cringe at her previous expectations. She had only been fooling herself with childish dreams of a happily ever after. That would have been too perfect. That would have made too much sense. Now it seemed like nothing in her life made sense.

Pushing open the white door to Sasuke's room, Sakura came face to face with cold, black eyes.

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think? Yeah, I know it's quite different from my previous works, but I'm thinking this one's a keeper. Let me know if you have any constructive thoughts and opinions and I'll do my best to improve. **


	2. A New Goal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 2: A New Goal**

_Drip. Drip. Drip. _It was agonizing. The sound of medical equipment tinkering away. The steady hum of the air conditioner. The needles shoved in his veins.

Sasuke knew he was in a hospital even before opening his eyes. From the pain it caused whenever he took a breath, he knew he was there for good reason too.

Dark eyes gazed unseeingly. Naruto had done it. He'd brought him back to Konoha. Despite the ache in his joints and the labor required to breathe, Sasuke felt…okay. He was almost…content.

Naruto, the single constant in his life, the only recurring presence that anchored Sasuke to the living realm, had done it. He succeeded. They _both_ succeeded. Sasuke let himself bask in this glory for a moment. His clan had finally been avenged. Now he could finally pick up where he left off…

No. He couldn't.

The good feelings melted away leaving the Uchiha shivering. He couldn't pick up where he left off. He couldn't just live peacefully in the only place where he had forged bonds He wouldn't be accepted. He was a traitor.

Sasuke cringed at the images of a bloody and beaten Naruto fighting at the Valley of the End, staggering and clutching at the gaping wound in his chest.

Sasuke was a monster.

His head hurt and his eyes stung. Not since the massacre had he felt so helpless. This time, however, he could only blame himself. He was entirely at fault. Sasuke knew that as soon as he would be dismissed from the hospital he would be looking at a lifelong sentence in the deepest confines of Konoha's prison. That's where traitors go. That's where_ he _will go.

He deserved it. Sasuke was almost looking forward to it. He would do anything to ease the guilt eating his heart. Not only had he betrayed the village, he betrayed Naruto.

Sasuke berated himself and his breaths became shallow. He couldn't fix it. So badly he wished he could go back and change his actions. Sasuke wished he had listened to Naruto, but he couldn't change the past. Now he could only wait for a dark solitary cell where he'd never even see the blond again.

A soft click alerted Sasuke to the presence opening the door and he soon found himself looking into the apprehensive eyes of his former teammate.

Sakura.

It wasn't the teammate he was so desperate to see, but it was a promising start. A tense silence engulfed the two as they sized each other up.

Sasuke was the first to speak.

"Sakura," he rasped.

With a start, the kunoichi stepped back before realizing the door was still open. It shut with a dull 'thunk' and Sakura moved closer to the medical bed he was resting on.

"Sasuke-kun," her voice hesitated, "you're awake." Despite her uncertainty, she sounded relieved offering a kind smile to the normally stoic Uchiha.

Sasuke knew he didn't deserve her kindness. Just lock him up and throw away the key already. He deserved nothing more than a slow painful death

"Sasuke-kun, are you feeling well?"

There was a pause. "Yes."

The girl nodded and smiled again.

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke added. He couldn't help but be fixated on the blonde's absence.

Sakura's smile faltered and seemed to be searching for the right words, "Naruto isn't here, right now."

'Well obviously,' Sasuke thought, trying to understand what she was getting at.

"He left the village," Sakura continued, "He needed a vacation."

A vacation? That wasn't what he expected. Naruto had never shirked from his shinobi duty before. Or at least, not from what Sasuke could surmise. Why would Naruto need a vacation? Was he ok? Had Naruto given up? There was no way. Naruto was the strongest person Sasuke knew. He would never give up or back down….Right?

These questions bombarded the Uchiha.

How would he apologize?

Sasuke knew that when he would be forced to face his sentence, any contact with the dobe would be shot out the window. His only chance was seeing him during his stay at the hospital and now that won't even happen.

Apologizing to Naruto meant more to Sasuke than life itself. Well, to be quite frank, Sasuke didn't value his life all that much anymore. All that he cared about was making amends. How could he do that if he and Naruto were to never meet again? Sasuke's thoughts halted.

He didn't care about his life…And he didn't give a single damn about the law…He could just go after Naruto. That's what the dobe would have done for him.

Sure, it would be illegal, but Sasuke couldn't find it in himself to care.

With determination coursing through him, Sasuke knew his next goal. He'd find Naruto and apologize, or die trying.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are greatly appreciated :) Flamers can suck my dingle-berries :P**


	3. Considerations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 3: Considerations**

The sand shifted beneath Naruto's feet as he took in the massive structures of Suna. The civilians bustled about, going through their routine and a few shinobi hopped the sandy roofs to their destinations. He couldn't hold back a giddy grin as he made his way to the Kazekage Tower. Hopefully, Gaara would have a spare room for him.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes held an unwavering focus on the door as he meticulously plotted his great escape. Sakura had just left after a heart-felt goodbye, for which he was very grateful. He needed the solitude to mentally prepare himself for what was about to come. By now the steady stream of sunlight that had been coming through the hospital window had dimmed to a gentle glow. He knew that nightfall was approaching, and needed to be prepared.

Sasuke's heart thrummed in his chest. He wasn't worried. No definitely not. The very thought made him scoff. What was there to be scared of?

Images of his capture and arrest left a bitter taste in his mouth. Sasuke knew that under normal circumstances he would have no problem sneaking out of the village, but these weren't normal circumstances. With his condition still less than optimal, Sasuke knew the risk was far greater than usual. The shroud of night would only help him in his weakened state.

Minutes ticked by. Soon, he heard nurses calling their goodbyes as they left for the night. Only a few emergency doctors stayed. That was good. Sasuke was sure that his room wouldn't be visited until daybreak.

Sitting straighter in the bed, anticipation clawed at his heart. It was now or never.

* * *

Naruto beamed at his red-haired friend, "Thanks, Gaara. You're the best!" He slipped the travel pack off his shoulders and examined the room they were in.

He had informed Gaara of his predicament and with a sharp nod the Kazekage led him to a lavish guest bedroom meant specifically for visiting ambassadors. Naruto wasn't an ambassador, but Gaara never really was one to care for rules. Unless he made them, of course. Nevertheless, Naruto graciously accepted the accommodations and was quick to fall into the plush bed centering the room.

Gaara's pointed gaze met the blonde's, "I need to get back to work, do as you please," and with that he left Naruto to his own devices.

"Hehe, same old Gaara," He laced his fingers behind his head and let out a sigh, unsure what his next move will be. 'Well, this is what vacation's all about,' his thoughts were sardonic, 'mind numbing boredom.'

He tried not to let his thoughts turn to Konoha and the undoubtedly enraged Uchiha. He didn't want to imagine the icy eyes that would cut him so deeply. He didn't want to hear the vicious words that would pierce his heart. He didn't want to remember the genuine smiles they had shared before the whole ordeal with Orochimaru.

It always left him feeling cold. Even the infamous dry heat of Suna couldn't permeate his core.

"Well great, now I'm all mopey," he groaned. Deciding that it wouldn't do him any good wallowing in bad memories, Naruto got out of bed and decided to explore the village.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't fathom what time it was. All he knew was that it was dark and he couldn't see a damned thing in this forest. His plan went off without a hitch and now he was sprinting along the tree tops to get as far away from the village as possible. He didn't know when his disappearance would be discovered, but it was only a matter of time.

Not only could he barely see a thing in this forest, but he had no idea where he was supposed to be going. On first assumption, he ruled out Iwa and Oto for obvious reasons. He figured Naruto would steer clear of the war ridden territories. He then considered the Land of Waves where their first C-rank mission happened. Maybe Naruto was feeling nostalgic and wanted to visit Inari and Tazuna. Then again, Suna was still an option. Naruto may have decided to go see Gaara and travel around Wind Country. Sasuke really wished he had more of a lead. It wouldn't do him any good to be wandering around aimlessly.

He bounded off another tree branch. The most likely place for the blonde to have gone would be Suna. However, Naruto wasn't known as the most unpredictable ninja in Konoha for nothing. Sasuke really hoped this wouldn't be one of those occasions.

Suna would bring more problems for him too. His presence would not be well received in the ally nation, especially since he personally knew the Kazekage. Not to mention the Kazekage hated him. That wasn't too strange considering Gaara hated practically everybody. Well, except for Naruto.

Nobody could hate Naruto, not even the sand wielder.

Sasuke bristled at this. The thought of Naruto grinning at Gaara and the cold Kazekage smiling back made his stomach knot.

That decided it. He'd go to Suna, find Naruto, and finally fix this whole mess.

* * *

**AN: And there you have it. Does that count as a cliff-hanger? I don't know. Anyway, please review and let me know your opinions so I can improve. Next chapter will be up soon.  
**


End file.
